Dear Nanoha Fans
by iheartgod175
Summary: Ever wanted to know how Nanoha and her friends would respond to the fandom? This is how: a collection of letters from various characters in the series either venting out their frustrations, marveling at the fandom or giving their own thoughts on the fans' theories. Enjoy! UPDATE: This story is going to be put on hiatus. See profile for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Iheartgod175 presents

_Dear Nanoha Fans: A Short Series of Fan Letters_

Created: March 27th, 2013

Posted: March 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (for now)

Genre: Humor/Parody

Summary:The characters of the Nanoha franchise write letters to their fans and fan fiction writers.

Author's Note: Okay, in between working on Hugs and Kisses, and Best Friends Forever, I finally found an entirely subbed version of the second Nanoha movie! Naturally, I wanted to write some fan fiction, but I wanted to do one where it makes fun of some of the memes in the show. I was thinking of doing one with Vivio trying out her mother's method of 'befriending' some bullies in school, but then it hit me that this series doesn't have a 'Dear Fanfiction Writers' series going. So, that's pretty much a no-brainer. Let me know if I got the characters right!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha at all. If I did, I'd have the sense to develop all of the characters in Force and Strikers, no matter what the fanbase thinks.

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters 1-7

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Contrary to popular belief, I don't use Starlight Breaker to solve all of my problems.

-Nanoha Takamachi

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

...What did I ever do to you guys to make you hate me so much?

-A very confused Yuuno Scyra

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't mind the ferret-boy too much, but I don't like him in THAT way. STOP PAIRING HIM WITH ME.

-Chrono Harlaown

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Yuuno thinks HE's got it bad? I barely appear at all anymore!

-A thoroughly disappointed Arf

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oh, so just because I'm not as cool as the original Reinforce that makes me a cheap, miniature knock-off? FYI, if I wasn't created in her place our Mistress wouldn't even be ALIVE! What do you have to say to that?

-An angry Reinforce Zwei

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

As beautiful, amazing and kind as Fate-san is, I don't see her as anything more than an adoptive parent! Really! Besides that, Caro and Lutecia would KILL me!

-A flustered Erio Mondial

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

...WOW. That's a lot of fanfics of us together.

-Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi

* * *

_**The first letter up top is inspired by a scene in Old Iron's 'Swords and Shields' which features Yuuno/Signum. It's an amazing story, but it's rated M because of some steamy stuff in Chapter 6. To put it short, Yuuno explains that he's not really afraid of getting hit by a Starlight Breaker if he makes Signum mad at him, and Nanoha pouts that she doesn't use it to solve all of her problems-to which Yunno replies: "No, just most of them." Combine that with tons of fanart showing Nanoha destroying planets with a Starlight Breaker, and well...this was bound to happen.**_

_**Second one: This is pretty self-explanatory. **_

_**Third letter: I don't bash gays, but I just find this pairing to be just plain weird, especially considering the fact that Chrono's married.**_

_**Fourth letter: Come on. Arf gets shafted in Strikers as well as Yuuno.**_

_**Fifth letter: This was inspired by MWwillkenley's 'Things Members of the TSAB are not allowed to do!' where one of the thing listed is that you don't call Reinforce Zwei annoying as Navi. I personally think Zwei is kind of cool, but I figured she might have some haters who hate her just because Reinforce was cooler.**_

_**Sixth letter: Considering that Caro and Erio are technically Fate's adopted kids, I think the dojin of Fate/Erio is a little weird. And as stated, Caro would probably send Voltaire after him.**_

_**Seventh letter: Nanoha and Fate's reactions to the vast majority of fanfiction focused on them.**_

_**Next set will hopefully include the Wolkenritter, Fate, and some other characters! By all means, PM me if you have any suggestions.**_

_**-Iheartgod175**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Letters 8-14

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm...Nanoha's prince?

-Fate T. Harlaown

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Say anything negative about my loss against Cypha, and prepare to be a stain upon Laevatein.

-Signum

* * *

Dear Seven Arcs,

You included Tohma, Vivio and Einhalt, but no Cypha in Gears of Destiny? This is blasphemy! We were hoping to kick the crap out of her for trashing Signum!

-The fans

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm very interested in learning what started the whole thing with Shamal and Signum being together. If that's the case, I can use that to blackmail them~

-Hayate Yagami

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

People hate me because I'm a guy who's the main protagonist. WOW.

-Tohma Avenir

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm going to find the guy who wrote that story about him and Hayate, and bash his brains in!

-Vita

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Crossovers between this universe and the Slayers universe, Pretty Cure, or any other magical girl series is strictly prohibited. We don't need any more reckless destruction.

-The TSAB

* * *

**_Sorry for taking forever to hammer out this chapter, but I was trying to think of which characters to put in and which ones to save for the next chapter. Right now, I'm on Spring Break, and I'm going to be working on a project for school, so I don't think I'll be updating this quickly. Also, I have several other stories that need to be updated._**

**_Letter 8: I've seen a lot of stories that have Fate as a prince..._**

**_Letter 9: Kind of self-explanatory._**

**_Letter 10: This was inspired by TV Tropes, where a lot of fans found out that Tohma and Lily were included in the Gears of Destiny, but not Cypha. Naturally, they got mad._**

**_Letter 11: Signum and Shamal had better come up with a good explanation...and fast!_**

**_Letter 12: I have to agree on this one. It's one thing to hate someone because they're pretty much a Mary Sue. It's another thing when you hate a character simply because he's a guy._**

**_Letter 13: This was inspired by Onion Riffs' fanfic 'Boring Sunday Afternoon'. Knowing Vita, she'll probably chase down the guy and teach him not to write stories about his character and her Hayate._**

**_Letter 14: Inspired by 'Things Members of the TSAB are not allowed to do!' again. Come on. They've already got insanely powerful mages on that planet, so the TSAB would understandably not want these characters to blow up the planet.  
_**

**_Chapter 3 should have some letters with Subaru, Teana, and some of the other characters. Who else, I'm not sure yet._**

**_Anyway, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Letters 15-23

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What is this whole 'rainbows are straighter than Subaru' thi-oh. OH MY GOD.

-Subaru Nakajima

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Please don't bring up the 'White Devil Training Incident' around me...I can't sleep without dreaming of pink beams of death.

-Teana Lanstar

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Thanks for all the love, guys!

-Vivio Takamachi

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Yes, I _am _a cruel, mad scientist. Thank you for noticing!

-Jail Scaglietti

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Me and Arf together? I...never really gave it much thought. I think I might try that.

-Zafira

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why is my character in your stories so horrible? Sure, I'm a little dense, but that doesn't make me a complete idiot! And I'm definitely not looking for excuses to blow people up!

-A disappointed Nanoha Takamachi

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Continuing what Nanoha-chan was saying, I'm all for playing around and teasing, but not to the point where Nanoha-chan would murder me...

-Hayate Yagami

* * *

_Dear Earthlings,_

_Possibility of a romantic relationship: very minimal._

-Raising Heart and Bardiche

* * *

**_I'm going to be working on a project for school that I need to graduate, so I don't think I'll be updating this quickly. Also, I have several other stories that need to be attended to. But anyway, onto the letters!  
_**

**_Letter 15: I don't think I have to really explain this one.  
_**

**_Letter 16: A comic called Lyrical Mishaps showed what happened to Tea after the White Devil Training Incident; then again, nobody would be able to sleep if they had gotten hit by one of Nanoha's pink beams of death...  
_**

**_Letter 17: Yay, Vivio's in the action!  
_**

**_Letter 18: This isn't going to be the last we'll see of Scaglietti...  
_**

**_Letter 19: I've seen some fics around that pair Arf and Zafira. Of course, Hayate will be all over them.  
_**

**_Letter 20: This was inspired by Onion Riffs' fanfic 'Boring Sunday Afternoon'. Knowing Vita, she'll probably chase down the guy and teach him not to write stories about his character and her Hayate._**

**_Letter 21: Inspired by a reviewer who came up with a suggestion for Nanoha to respond to how writers portray her character.  
_**

**_Letter 22: Hayate had better stop teasing Nanoha. She could severely shorten her lifespan if she doesn't._**

**_Letter 23: I've also seen two fics of Raising Heart/Bardiche together. No offense to anyone who likes this pairing, but I think that they could be friends, not really anything more._**

**_Chapter 4 should have some letters from the villains, and some of the other characters. Who else, I'm not sure yet._**

**_Anyway, please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 24-29  


Dear Fanfiction Writers,

W-What?! Why would ask us if we would do that with Erio-kun?! What does a threeway even mean, anyway?

-Caro Ru Lushe and Lutecia

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

As of right now, Suzuki-san hasn't said anything about our relationship in canon...yet. But don't worry, there's still hope!

-Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I made a pretty good comeback, if I do say so myself.

-Precia Testarossa

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't even bother the other female characters! Why do you want to drop a bridge on me?!

-Erio Mondial

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Whatever you do, don't bring up the 'Ultimate Befriending moment around Quattro. She...kind of loses it when you do.

-Jail Scaglietti

* * *

Dear TSAB,

...You know that letter you sent us about no more crossovers? Yeah...too late for that.

-Signed, Fanfiction writers

* * *

_**Sorry about taking a month to hammer out the next installment of this story. I have updated two of my biggest stories that I listed as 'Things to get done this Summer!' list, and I neglected this story. Also, exams started yesterday, and I'm going to try and study for those. Sorry about that everyone. **_

_**Oh, and I noticed that several people gave some...interesting feedback regarding Tohma's letter from the second chapter. Until I get through reading FORCE (which I'm also reading along with Nanoha INNOCENT), I won't include Tohma in the letters.**_

_**Anyway, let's check out the letters for today:**_

_**Letter 24: Someone asked me to do a letter about how Caro and Lutecia would react about having a threeway with Erio. Ah...don't worry about it, girls. You'll find out when you're older.**_

_**Letter 25: This is going to cause some frustration for the NanoFate fans...**_

_**Letter 26: If you've watched the first movie, Precia became much more sympathetic at the end, despite having earned the title of 'Worst Mother Ever'. In INNOCENT, she is shown as a loving mother to both Alicia and Fate. Not bad for a character who was supposed to be hated by majority of the fandom.  
**_

_**Letter 27: Erio may not be as hated as Yuuno is, but he still gets the 'Erio must die' thing now and again.**_

_**Letter 28: Let's face it, Scaglietti; Quattro will never live that down. Ever.**_

_**Letter 29: This is from the second chapter. I found a crossover where Lina Inverse ends up on Mid-Childa...the world's screwed now.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if you have any suggestions.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Letters 30-3

To the worthless fleabags,

WHAT?! How can there be no fanfiction about me, the great Lord Dearche?! You wait and see, mongrels! When I crush you under my feet, you'll know better than to leave me out of-

*Rest of letter scribbled out*

Stern here. Dearche's just letting off some steam on paper, is all.

Huh? But there's no steam coming off of the paper, Stern.

-The Materials

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do like to tease Chrono, but not to the point of embarrassing him...However, it's nice to know that you gave me some personality in your stories! I might actually do that to Chrono someday...:3

-Admiral Lindy

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Speaking of me, why don't you people write more stories with me in them?!

-Chrono

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm interested in what started this whole 'me-and-Fate-chan-being-an-item' craze as of late...

-Hayate

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Whoever came up with the idea to put us together as a pairing is completely blowing things out of proportion. We're not together at all...we're just friends really!

-Signum and Shamal

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

'Pimp of RF6'...you know what, I'm done answering these letters!

-Erio

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

EH?! We've appeared in the newest manga and in the last video game and there are still no fanfics about us? WHY?!

...Kyrie, calm down...

-Amitie and Kyrie Florian

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

...Why don't I have an intimidating nickname like Nanoha does?

-A somewhat jealous Fate T. Harlaown

* * *

_**Again, sorry about taking a while to finish this. I've been updating one story constantly, and I haven't watched Nanoha in a long time, so that would explain why. But anyway, onto the letters!**_

_**Letter 30: The Materials show up, yay!**_

_**Letter 31: I've seen a lot of stories where Lindy likes to troll Chrono. I won't be surprised if she did in the show...**_

_**Letter 32: Chrono's one of my other favorite characters. Why I like a lot of seldom appearing characters in Nanoha, I have no idea...**_

_**Letter 33: Inspired by the amount of FatexHayate fics that have surfaced. To be honest, I don't know why.  
**_

_**Letter 34: Signum and Shamal's reaction to them as a pairing.**_

_**Letter 35: Erio's not taking fanon well...**_

_**Letter 36: The same reason as Letter 32.**_

_**Letter 37: Nanoha has the White Devil, so Fate would be...the Black Angel? I don't know, honestly.**_

_**Read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Letters 38-43

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why do you keep saying that I'm a Gundam disguised as a magical gi-oh, wait. Never mind.

-Nanoha Takamachi

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So, just because I like Nanoha and I'm a guy makes me number one on your hate list? FYI, Chrono and Nanoha were together in that Triangle Hearts spin-off, and you didn't complain then. Plus, I do have plenty of good points as a character, and NOT just as a love interest. Take your haterade somewhere else.

-An annoyed Yuuno Scrya

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Every time we make a new Nanoha series, you people complain. Just what do you want from us?!

-Seven Arcs

* * *

Dear Seven Arcs,

If we tried to tell you half of things we want, you'd get a list about ten pages long.

-The fans

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Glad I'm one of the few characters you like in FORCE. On the other hand, I feel bad for Touma and Lily...they're not liked much, huh?

-Isis Eaglet

* * *

Dear Seven Arcs,

To the random dude who said that Nanoha's Barrier Jacket looked like a Gundam...THANK YOU!

-The fans

* * *

_**Alright, I'm getting back into the zone with updating stuff! The second thing on my list is this story, and I'm so sorry for not updating it. I've noticed that I have a lot of faves and follows, so I don't want to leave you hanging! This chapter is shorter than last time, but that's possibly due to the fact that I thought up majority of these as a brainstorm, and I couldn't think of anymore at the moment. I'm going to try and write to 50-60 letters...depending if I get back into the Nanoha series again. And I probably will, seeing as I've started a crossover with Nanoha...**_**_  
_**

_**Letter 38: Lots of people have said Nanoha is a Gundam disguised as a magical girl. With FORCE's new weapon designs and her new Barrier Jacket looking more robotic, you can see that this is starting to come around full circle.**_

_**Letter 39: I have absolutely nothing against die-hard NanoFate fans, but if I were in Yuuno's shoes, I'd be just as annoyed.**_

_**Letter 40: I bet Masaki Tsuzuki is asking himself this right about now...**_

_**Letter 41: I'd list some of the things, but I don't want to make anyone angry.  
**_

_**Letter 42: I've found out on TV Tropes that Isis is actually liked amongst the characters in FORCE. Then again, I wouldn't be fond of someone who literally stabbed my favorite character in the back.**_

_**Letter 43: If that guy hadn't mentioned that Nanoha looked like a Gundam, who knows what would have happened?**_

_**Read and review!**_


End file.
